The Games Will Change Everyone
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: During a lone trip far into the future, Marty McFly ends up being captured and took hostage in the Capital. When he and many other captured Time Travelers are forced to fight in a 74 1/2 Hunger Games immediately without preparation of any sorts, Will he escape? Or will he die? Still KATNISSXPEETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I'm gonna start working on too. It takes place right after BTTF 1. Marty's gonna be 16 and he doesn't go to the future right when he gets back to 1985 in this story. The Hunger Games are arranged my way a little so, yeah. One thing, sorry if this chapter sucks but, I'll improve soon. It's KATNISSXPEETA if you want to know. =)**

**I do not own Back to the future or Hunger Games. **

The Hunger Games/ Back to the future.

Saturday, May 20, 1985

Hill Valley, CA.

5:45 a.m.

Marty POV

I stood by the gate in front of Doc's lab with my skateboard in my hand. I kicked the gate opened and grabbed the key that was under the mat, by the door, then I unlocked the door and walked in. I didn't see Doc or his dog Einstein anywhere, but I did see the DeLorean right in front of me.

"Doc?" I called out while still staring at the DeLorean time machine. I remembered how just a couple days ago, I took the DeLorean back in time to 1955, to see my parents in high school. That came with trouble too because I was hit by a car, locked in the back of a car by Biff Tannen's gang , and I almost got stuck in the year 1955.

There was no answer. I smiled at the car and went over to a table that held some extra parts Doc was probably planning on putting on the DeLorean soon. I picked up a piece of paper and left a note on it saying:

Took the DeLorean on a trip into the future. Be back later.

- Marty.

I opened the garage door and drove the DeLorean to the Lone Pine mall parking lot. I looked around to find very few cars around and then backed the car up, leaving plenty of space to get up to 88 mph. I set the year to 2074 and the car began to increase speed.

65.…76.…81.…84.…85.….88 mph.

I, along with the car, disappeared into a portal of lightning, leaving a trail of flames behind.

Katniss POV

I heard another blast of a cannon nearby and wandered who it was. I prayed it wasn't Peeta, even if he was running with the careers. I clutched the bow in my hand, prepared for another attack from the careers or from any other surviving tributes. Then I saw a portal of blue lightening and hid behind a tree when I heard three cannon like sounds and then all went silent after that.

I peered around the trunk of the tree and saw a form of a car. Even though I was from the Seam in my home district of 12, I've seen cars from the capital on our small T.V. and I even saw many cars around when Peeta and I first came to the capital after the reaping in our district for the 74th annual Humger Games. The Games are a fight to the death on live Television held every year since the rise of Panem.

Someone got out of the vehicle, but who? Undercover Peacekeeper or Gamemaker? Yeah that's probably it; spying on us tributes, so they can see on where to set off more traps. Their not gonna trick me, I promised my little sister, Prim that they can't trick me and that I'm going back home to her, my mother, Gale, and my other friends in the Seam.

I made my way over to the person and saw that he looked my age, and that he was dressed like someone from the career districts or the Capital. I aimed my bow and arrow at him and drew back the string, ready to shoot if he _was_ just a tribute playing tricks on other tributes in the arena so he could win.

Marty POV

I turned around and saw a girl aiming an arrow at my chest.

" Are you a Gamemaker?" she asked.

" A wha-? What the hell is a Gamemaker?" I asked back. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen;District 12 tribute." She answered. "Who _are_ you?" She added, dropping the bow at her feet.

"_Well I'm not in the past so, I don't think I have to have a different name" _I thought. "Marty…McFly. I'm from America? I said while being really confused about her saying that she was from a 'district" and being a "tribute."

She looked at me strange. " America? America was taken over by Panem like 74 years ago." Katniss said. "Don't you know that?" "And you look like that kid from my district that causes a lot of trouble. My friend Gale and I see him a lot in the woods that surround the district; same last name as you too.

"_That might be my descendant. Oh, Jesus Christ! It's nothing but a line of trouble in my family!" _I thought.

"What the heck is Panem! Where the hell am I!" I asked while panicking.

"Will you SHUT UP; do you want someone to hear us and come kill us?" She pointed out. " And how did you even get in the arena? A force field surrounds this place so no one can come in, and tributes can't escape." "I want an answer for how you got in here." Katniss demanded.

"You see, that's kinda hard to explain." I said while staring at the ground.

Gamemaker Control Center

The Gamemakers of the Hunger Games were watching Katniss and listening to her conversation with Marty. Soon, some Gamemakers were looking at the pictures of the tributes that were dead or alive, but they couldn't find out who Marty was. All they thought was that he broke in the arena and was trying to rescue some tributes from facing death.

"What should we do about the extra kid in the arena?" Asked one of the Gamemakers while standing up from his chair, by his desk.

Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker walked over to the guy's desk and then looked at the footage on his computer screen. "Zoom in on the vehicle" Seneca said.

The Gamemaker zoomed in on the DeLorean and they saw a faint, flashing object in the shape of a Y. Then he backed up the camera to see all the equipment and wires arranged on the body of the car.

"Just what I thought; Time machine disguised as a car." Seneca said.

" How can you tell, sir?" asked the Gamemaker.

"I've overheard someone talk about seeing a car that had a flashing object shaped like a Y, and then seeing it disappear in thin air." He answered.

Seneca's phone started ringing so he went over and answered it. President Snow was on the other line and was furious because he thought the car that was in the arena was stolen from the capital by Marty, so he could rescue some tributes.

"Sir, I think we've got ourselves a time traveler in the arena. What should we do to him? You want us to set some traps off or something?

"I want that automobile out of the arena and I want that time traveler arrested!" President Snow answered and then hung up on Seneca Crane.

" Have them send in the Hover Craft, President Snow wants him arrested." Seneca Crane ordered.

Arena

No one's POV

"TIME MACHINE?, you're telling me that your from 1985, and you traveled almost 100 years intp the future for fun? In a time machine that's a DeLorean? Katniss asked while starting to get a little freaked out of Marty.

"Yeah, my friend's an inventer, he made it." said Marty. " Could you tell me what my descendant does around your district?"

"He's nothing but a trouble maker as I said before. He was almost shot down by a Peacekeeper last year for talking bad about the Capital." Katniss answered.

"_I think I'll hold off on the questions for a while. I don't think I wanna know more about my descendant getting in trouble with their law that seems really strict." _Marty thought while looking down at the sharp point of her arrows."

"Your not gonna try to kill me right?" asked Marty while looking at the arrows and then back at Katniss.

"No, but, you need to get back to your time before the Capital finds you and arrests you because President Snow made time traveling illegal!" She answered. "They have cameras and microphones all around to spy on the tributes, plus this is on T.V. You're life is at stake!"

..Too Late..

A Hover Craft came over right near the car. There weren't any dead bodies around in sight and cannons havent gone off since Katniss met Marty. There was only thing Katniss knew; They were coming for Marty.

**Well, I'm trying but it's still KATNISSXPEETA if anyone asks. This story is just harder for me to write because this is my first Hunger Games and Back to the Future fanfic. Please, no bad reviews. I'd appreciate it, thanks. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Back to the Arena. I'm adding a couple characters from My babysitter's a vampire because I love that series and I was thinking about it all of today. Ok so, Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, and Ethan have come from 2012 because Benny used magic on a Z28 '68 Camaro. Then they ended up in the Hunger Games period and got captured by the Capital. Instead of just being BTTF and HG, It's gonna be HG/BTTF mostly, but with characters from other shows/movies as captured time travelers. Check out my other two stories I'm working on too- Back to the Future my way and Trouble Makers.**

**I do not own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, or My babysitter's a vampire.**

_Marty POV_

I looked up to see this spaceship-like airplane above me and the girl I just met. I didn't know what was happening but, Katniss looked like she just saw a ghost because it looked like the color had just drained from her face. A beam of bright light that looked like it could turn you blind in seconds came from the bottom of the Hovercraft and covered the DeLorean. Before I knew it, the DeLorean had vanished and then the Hovercraft lowered down a little more. Someone inside the hovercraft threw down a latter and four men in white uniforms, which I assumed were Peacekeepers according to Katniss, coming to track me down.

"Marty, RUN!" Katniss screeched while crazily waving her hands around and then climbing up the side of a tree to get out of the way from the Peacekeepers if they wanted to kill her, _because_ she knew Marty was a time traveler now.

That's an order I actually wanted to follow because I turned around and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, looking back every few seconds to see if they were catching up to me. After what seemed like a mile of running, I slowed down to a stop and looked back. I was then thinking that I outsmarted them and lost them in the forest part of this arena, but I thought wrong. There was this fog that was beginning to surround me. No matter where I turned and tried to run, there was the white fog.

I fell down in the grass because the fog was making me tired and weak. It wasn't too soon when I became unconscious and my head fell to the side.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saturday, May 20, 2074

Hill Vally, CA

Capital

12:13 p.m.

_**Still Marty's POV**_

When I woke up, my head started to throb a little. I was in a room that had two large windows; one that faced a hallway and one that faced the room right by the one I was in. I saw five other teenagers in the room next door. Three guys and two girls who looked my age. One blonde-haired boy was trying to get my attention by tapping on the glass. I noticed a slit in the glass so that I could communicate with them and walked over to the window.

"Hey, I'm Rory." said the boy acting really happy and hyper.

"Um, I-I'm Marty." I said while looking around the room trying to find out where I was. "_Maybe they know where we are" _I thought. "Uh, do you know where we are?" I asked.

Rory shrugged. Then another boy walked over because he knew where we were.

"Easy, were being held captive by the Capital because of TI- I'm not telling you" He caught himself.

"What? Time Traveling? Is that why were in here?" I asked.

A dark-haired girl walked over to told us we were taken hostage by this "Capital." She groaned while looking at Rory and the other kid. "Benny, were all being held here for illegal time traveling" She said. "I'm Sarah." " Back there's Ethan and Erica" Sarah said while pointing at the other boy and the other girl walking over to the glass.

"What time are you from?" asked the boy who I assumed was Ethan.

"1985" I said.

"Benny, why couldn't you just zap us to his time period where time traveling WASN'T ILLEGAL LIKE IT IS HERE IN THE FUTURE!" a blonde-haired girl screamed at Benny.

"_I'm guessing that's Erica" _I thought.

"Were from 2012" Ethan said while pushing Benny away from Erica.

"Wait!" said Rory, still acting hyper. " Marty, what's your full name?" He questioned.

"Martin Seamus McFly" I said while being confused about why he asked." Why'd you ask?"

"I knew it" Benny said acting like he knew it all along. " You're known to most of 2012 time travelers for skipping through time in a DeLorean."

I walked over to a side table in a corner of the room. I picked up the remote and tried to change the channel on the TV from the Hunger Games to something else but it wouldn't work. It was like the remote was rigged to not change from the Games channel.

"Hey, What gives!" I said while getting frustrated with the remote.

"Even if you're a captive, they make sure you watch the Games." said Sarah while looking at the TV in the room they were in.

"So were forced to watch people kill each other ?" I asked. "Are you guys sure were not in Hell?"

"Positive, and watch what you say about the Games. They can easily come and turn you into an Avox. Avoxes are servants that don't have the ability to speak if you were about to ask that." said Ethan.

"_Loosing the ability to speak? How would I talk to Jennifer then? Sign language?" _I thought while thinking about what an Avox's life was like.

I glared at the TV screen on the wall again. A boy had a girl pinned down and then smashed her scull with a rock. On another screen across the room was the images of tributes that were dead or alive and their score in their private session with the Gamemakers.

"When you guys get thrown in here?" I finally say.

"Seems like 3 years" said Rory while sliding down the wall to the floor. He was suddenly acting like he was bored to death and wanted to get the hell out of there ASAP.

"3 hours, Rory. Hours." corrected Sarah while acting tired herself.

"Jesus, when that fog gets in you, it goes straight for your head." said Erica while sitting down by Rory.

I sank down to the floor and leaned my back against the wall. Erica was right, what'd they try to do, kill us instantly?

I overheard Erica talking to the others in the room next door.

"Listen, if one of those Peacekeepers, Gamemakers or that damn President Snow come in here, I'm going to rip the flesh from their neck and get all the futuristic blood I can." chanted Erica.

"Could you save me some blood?" asked Rory staring into Erica's golden vampire eyes.

"No…" she hissed.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Arena

Katniss POV

Peeta Mellark and I were camping out in a cave after I finally found Peeta and rescued him from dying, because he was wounded by Cato when he tried to protect me from the careers.

"Peeta, did you hear that someone from another time came into the arena today?" I asked while walking back into the cave with some edible berries and pieces of dried leaves and wood for a fire.

"What?, No way Katniss. The hunger and dehydration have gone to your head." Peeta said while sitting up against the mouth of the cave.

"No, I can explain….." I said with my eyes wide.

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok here it goes….." I start.

**Will Marty find out about Sarah, Erica, and Rory being vampires? Will Peeta understand and believe Katniss about the time traveler she ran into? **


	3. Sentencing

**Hey guys, it's Scar here again, and again, and again. Here's chapter 3 of Back to the Arena, so, hope you like it.**

**I don't own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, Lab Rats, Mr. Young, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, or My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**Here's their future district list**

**Benny and Erica- district 2**

**Chase and Bree- district 3**

**Sarah - district 1**

**Adam and Echo- district 5**

**Derby- district 4**

**Marty - district 12**

**Rory- district 13**

**Teddy and PJ- district 9**

**Alex- district 7**

**Harper- district 8**

**Max- district 10**

**Gabe- district 11**

**(didn't want to put Justin Russo because he's the smart one LOL. )**

**Guest == Wow, that's so cool that you got to see Mr. Young tapings. I put some Mr. Young characters in the story for you =)**

**00000000000000000**

Back to the Arena

Chapter 3

Saturday, May 20th, 2074

Arena

8:56 p.m.

Peeta POV

I can't believe what Katniss just said. There was a boy, our age, who was captured by a hovercraft because of _Time Traveling. "Time traveling," _It kept on repeating in my head. How is that possible? Poor kid, he's probably dead by now. I shivered at the thought of anyone being captured by the Capital, what kind of torture they would have to go through.

Then I started thinking about when these Games will be over because about 85% of the tributes are dead.

_**Erica POV**_

We all had been transferred to individual rooms that had a bedroom and a bathroom in them. I just wished that mine had a mini fridge filled with blood because I was starving from the lack of blood. Last blood I drank was the day before we time traveled into this hell hole. So, anyway, when they first dragged me into this 'dorm', There was a folder with my name on it and my future district, there was also a black, short-sleeved shirt with a plain red and silver circle around a white number, My district number was a '2'. There was also a pair of black khaki like pants. Now since I had put on the uniform on, I paced the floor with my stomach growling every few minutes.

I looked up when I heard knocking on the door. Then two men in white uniforms and helmets opened the door and forced me to come with them. Their necks were covered, so, neck biting was off my list for today. They led me to a large room that looked like a president's office. Banners that each had their own number were hanging on the walls. The numbers went all the way to 12. There was also a larger banner that had 'CAPITAL' printed on it.

I looked around and saw my friends, and that Marty kid, who seems really familiar to me. I also saw a whole bunch of other kids, well, not actually a _whole_ lot., but there were some more teenagers. I noticed that all of the teenagers were wearing the same kind of uniform as I was, but they each had their own number all the way up to 13.

There was also a creepy looking, old man with snow white hair and a beard, sitting behind a desk.

"Thank you all for coming," The old man said. "I am President Snow, in charge of all the Games that has ever went on,"

"_How old is this guy?" _I thought while looking straight at him with a confused look on my face.

"What are we here for?" A boy from (future) district 4 spoke up.

"Derby, shut up," said the boy from (future) district 5.

"Well, I was just wandering what kind of dream I was having, Adam!" said Derby.

"It's not a dream!" screeched Adam Young.

"Oh, will you two just shut up, already!" said the girl from her future district of 9.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, what the hell, yeah," murmured Derby while looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, man, we don't want to be here because we didn't do anything!" Rory yelled at the President.

"Yeah, first we were captured and now, I probably won't even see my girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, AGAIN!" Marty said irritated.

"And I won't be able to see my boyfriend, Spencer again, right PJ!" spoke up the girl from 9 again while looking at the boy from 9.

"Skylar, too!" yelled the boy from nine who I assumed was PJ.

Then I watched Benny try to bolt to the doorway, but two Peacekeepers stopped him and dragged him back. Then they restrained him.

_Now would be a good time to use your magic, Benny._

_**Marty POV**_

I glanced over at the boy that had a '3' on his shirt. He looked like he knew how he was going to win these Games. I still don't know what the Games are though. Then I glanced over at Erica whose eyes were dead-bolted on me.

She quickly looked away, but then looked back with a look that worried and scared me half to death.

Then the President started speaking again.

"You all have been brought here for punishment of illegal time traveling, which you could be able to destroy the universe as we know it and the discipline we give out would then never exist. All of you have been numbered as your future districts and in two days, all of you will be transported into an arena for a 74 ½ , Hunger Games. You will only be allowed to train in the training room for exactly one hour of tomorrow."

"_Hunger Games. When I first came here, the Katniss girl told me that I was in the arena for the Hunger Games. Huh, wait, THEIR GONNA HAVE US KILL EACHOTHER! I CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE TO FIND THE DeLorean AND GET BACK TO 1985!" _I thought it over as best as I could because the stuff they used to knock me out, messed up my memory a little.

"What are the Hunger Games?" Derby asked.

"I know what they are!" I spoke up. The room fell silent and everyone looked at me. "Katniss Everdeen told me that 'They have to kill each other until there is one lone victor. The killing games."

"You can't make us kill people!" Adam Young yelled.

I looked over at Erica again and she looked like she was having a hard time controlling her temper. Then she looked at me and hissed…..WITH FANGS!

"What the hell! You're a VAMPIRE"

"Shut up, 'M'!" Erica screeched. "I will get you in the arena!"

"_M….That sounds familiar. Who again calls me 'M'? 'M' Something and then 'M.'" _I thought while looking around at the other captives. _"Who again calls me that in 1985? Guess I'll try to find out tomorrow. Another thing; Erica creeps me out._

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a little short and that I didn't put much Katniss and Peeta in this. In the next chapter, the 74****th**** Hunger Games will be over and Katniss and Peeta will appear in the training hall. But, hey, at least I updated it =) Ok, Why do you think Erica called him 'M'? (In BTTF III. )**


	4. Little Training

**I'm Back!…. Sadly, not from the future, but I'm back. Ok, this is when their in the training hall and you kinda hear more from some other tributes. Katniss and Peeta are in this chapter! =) Forgot one thing, Since there's not many Careers, The Career group will go up to 2, like always, but there will be ones that join in with them. Sarah- District 1, won't be joining the careers. OMG, I forgot to put Ethan in the list! Ok, he will be from 6.**

**I don't own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, Mr. Young, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Or My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**I'll just tell you the career group and the people running with the Careers:**

**Benny and Erica (both 17 years old)- District 2**

**Rory (17 yrs old)- District 13**

**Alex (18 years old)- District 7**

**Max (16 yrs old)- District 10**

Chapter 4

Sunday, May 21, 2074

Training Hall

Marty POV

Then it hit me. Erica must be related to Douglas Needles! I should've known: The way she reacts around me and the nickname she used on me when she hissed at me in President Snow's office.

I walked under bars that were rising into the ceiling above me and entered the Training Hall. All the other tributes were already surrounding a lady who, I guess, worked here, based on the uniform she was wearing. I quickly bolted over there and stood next to the District Seven girl.

"In two weeks, 15 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive and get to go back home to your own time. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention in this hour, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time to do that in the Arena. Now, most of you will want to quickly grab a sword, but most of you will die of natural causes. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." explained Atala, the lady standing in the middle of the crowd.

Then she let us be and walked off toward a sectioned off area and having a faint blue, wavy, clear wall rise behind her. I have a feeling that thing is supposed to keep _us_ from escaping.

I kept a far distance away from Erica, as I assumed that she would take all her rage out on me right now. Then I looked toward a raised section where officials( Gamemaking officials) began an uproar of quiet cheering, laughing, and talking when two people walked in. My eyes grew wide as I saw the girl's eyes were fixed upon me. Then I recognized her as she and the boy started toward me.

"Marty?"

"Katniss?"

Her eyes lightened up and a small grin appeared on her face. "It's you! You're alive!" Then her grin fell back down into a frown. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've warned you," Her voice grew full or sorrow. Katniss looked straight behind me and noticed Erica, Max, Alex, PJ, Benny, and Rory, all looking at Marty like he will be their first kill.

Katniss then looked back into Marty's eyes. " Those kids are looking at you like you're a meal. You need to show them what you can do."

"There's a good chance of them getting you during the first 5 seconds of the Games," Peeta told Marty while glancing back at the Career groups.

"Their what we call…Careers. They always go after the lowest Districts and work their way up until one of them is left," Katniss said.

"Are you kidding me? I don't hunt!" I said. Then I shrugged. " I fight. That's about it."

I turned my head to see the boy from district 3. Chase, I believe was his name, and the boy from District 6, Ethan; pressing all these glowing buttons that had images of plants and small animals on them. I'm guessing it's showing what you can and can't eat in the Arena. I looked to the opposite side of them and saw the boy from District 9, PJ, stabbing and slicing dummies with a sword. Then my heart nearly stopped when I saw Erica over at the knife throwing section, hitting targets right on the bulls eye.

"I guess I could try something," Once again, I shrugged. Then I sprinted over to the obstacle and ran, jumped and dodged the 'trainers' that were trying to hit me with thick, stick-like planks. After being knocked down around two times, I finally made it through.

I noticed the girl from 9, the girl from 3, and Sarah, the girl from 1 who I met earlier, at the archery station. The boy from 11, the boy from 10, and Derby, the boy from 4, over at the knot tying section . Benny, the boy from 2, was throwing axes, and yes, he had a perfect aim. Echo, the girl from 5, was over at the camouflage, and the boy from 5, Adam, was over making snares Rory, from girl from 7 and the girl from 8 were trying to start fires.

A siren started going off.

"That marks the end of training, Marty. Tomorrow's the real thing," Peeta said with a stern voice.

"That also means only hours before I die."

"Don't put it that way," Katniss hesitated.

"Well, it's true." I sat down on a bench. "I'm never going to see my family, friends, girlfriend, or 1985, again."

Sunday, May 21, 2074

Capital

9:32 p.m.

Marty's Capital apartment Room

I walked in the future, modern bedroom of mine and picked up a glass, curved, remote and aimed it at the wall. I pressed a button and saw before me, a street in the Capital. I flipped the remote over and saw a label that read 'TIME'

I quickly typed in 'Hill Valley, California - May 20th, 1985. Then before me was the town square and the courthouse. How I wished I was back home. I fell back down on my bed and my sight became foggy as I started to tear up.

Only I thing kept on racing through my head. I will not be returning to 1985.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**List or the weapons/ techniques of what they will possibly use in the arena and their age:**_

_**Sarah (17) - District 1- archery/ Vampire abilities**_

_**Benny (16)- District 2 - axe throwing / magic**_

_**Erica(17)- District 2 - Knife throwing/ Vampire abilities**_

_**Chase (15) - District 3 - gathering/ bionic abilities**_

_**Bree (16)- District 3 - archery/ bionic abilities**_

_**Derby (14)- District 4 - trap setting**_

_**Adam (14)- District 5 - gathering/ snare setting/ spear throwing**_

_**Echo (14) - District 5 - Camouflage/ (really good at being stealth)/**_

_**Ethan (16) - District 6 - gathering/ Seer ( sees the future so he can get out of the way of danger) **_

_**Alex (18)- District 7- fire starting/ magic**_

_**Harper (18) - District 8 - fire starting/ gathering/ knot tying**_

_**PJ (18)- District 9- swordplay**_

_**Teddy (17) - District 9 - archery**_

_**Max (16)- District 10 - knot tying/ trap setting**_

_**Gabe (13)- District 11- snare setting**_

_**Marty (16)- District 12- (you'll find out in the next chapter)**_

_**Rory (16) - District 13 - snare setting/ Vampire abilities/ Spear throwing**_

**Ok, here's chapter 4. If you would like me to add on to any character(s), just leave it in a review =) And, the techniques/weapons I listed are just the basics. Trust me, their going to use a lot more than this…. I'm making the careers a little mean because well: 1. They're Careers. 2. I just had to put something…**

**-Scar **


	5. Let The Games Begin

**I don't own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, Mr. Young, My Babysitter's A Vampire, etc. . . I don't own anything.**

**Guest(s): I may add some other characters in the sequel when I'm done with this story.**

**Guest: Hello! =) Yes, I remember the hilarious dance LOL. I will make a sequel and I might do interviews in this story, and I know I will in the sequel. I changed the title name because, well, I'm guessing because the Games will change everyone =) Even time travelers =)**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm: Hello! =) Thanks for the encouragement for updating this fic more often. . . =) **

The Games Will Change Everyone

Chapter 5 : Let the Games Begin

Marty POV

The Capital

6:26 a.m.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I knew that today, my life ends. . .

I got up out of bed and got dressed in the new clothes that the Capital had given me. My arena wear. (Black and grey shirt with a 12 on the sleeves, Black cargo pants, Black boots, and a black and red fire-retardant jacket.)

I walked out of my room and into the dining hall. I saw Katniss, Peeta, Chase, Bree, Adam, Echo, Derby, and Sarah already sitting down. Of course, just like I thought, no one was eating. Who could eat when they've only got a few hours or days to live. I also saw a pale-faced lady with a purple dress on and a purplish tint to her head of hair(Effie Trinket). Then I saw a man that looked like he was in his middle-50's, lazily shaking a bottle of liquor in his hand. (Haymitch)

I took a seat next to Sarah and stayed silent. Then I knew what I had to do. I looked up and said to the man who was still holding the bottle of liquor, "What do we do once were in the arena?"

The man looked at me, "Stay alive," He answered.

I gave him a confused look. "I said '_What do we do once were in the arena?' _" I became frustrated and picked up the knife that was lying on the placemat in front of me. I then stabbed it into the table and growled at Haymitch.

Effie caught me stabbing the knife into the table and gasped. "That is mahogany!"

I kept my gaze on Haymitch and my hand still clutched around the handle of the knife. "Why are you here if you're just gonna keep drunk!?"

"Stay alive, buddy-boy," He repeated. "And the second answer." He began as he shook a small glass of liquor, "The refreshments. . . Look, there will be a lot of weapons lying around in the Cornucopia. Take my word for it, don't go for a weapon. If there's a back-pack in front of you, go for that and head straight for a good hiding place. Oh, and water is your new best friend.

"What's the point?" Chase sighed. I'm sure it's just gonna be a Career that's going to win."

"Yeah, don't they win every year?" asked Bree.

"Yep," Haymitch answered. "Odds are, nyeh, Careers are more skilled.

"Don't mind him, he's drunk. . .as always," said Peeta while glancing over at Haymitch.

"By the way, where are the others?" asked Echo.

"They're training, honey. They want to try to get in some practice before the big show," Effie said while raising a glass of water to her lips.

Then I heard Katniss speak up, "The Careers will be guarding the food and weapon supply in the Cornucopia." Then I watched as she mouthed to me, '_Do __**not**__ go into the Cornucopia. It's far too dangerous.'_

I nodded in agreement. I then looked down at my lap. "I'm already on the top of Erica's kill list. . ."

Sarah looked at me. "Don't worry about Erica. She will probably go for Rory or Benny, even though they're Careers." A smile crept up on Sarah's face as my head perked up.

Effie looked at the two of us and then looked at the wall-clock. "Oh my, it's time to board the hovercraft for the launching zone.

My heart stopped when I heard that my life-clock is ticking away.

XXXXXXXXXX

All of us Time Traveling Tributes started to load onto this large hovercraft which kind of reminded me of a space craft on_ Star Wars. _There were two long rows of seats. I sat down right next to Adam. A woman in a white uniform came to each of us, one-by-one; The lady was now standing before me. "Arm," She said. I held out my trembling left arm to her.

"What are you-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying before she gave me an injection in my arm.

"Your tracker. . ." She said as she moved onto Adam and the rest of the other tributes.

I watched as District seals flashed awake as each tracker was implanted. Then before anyone knew it, we were landing.

XXXXXXXXX

Two Peacekeepers led each one of us to a different room. When I was walking down this quiet and gray hallway, I stopped when I saw a large metal object that I could see from a couple feet away. Then I recognized it.

The DeLorean. . .

It was being held here and probably being ripped apart as from when I was first captured. The memory of traveling back to 1985 from 1955 was trying to play back in my head, but It couldn't. I was overwhelmed with fear.

The Peacekeepers pushed on my shoulder blades and shoved me into a dull room, locking the door behind me.

I stood there wandering what I was supposed to do. That was until I heard the shaking of a locked doorknob and then the sound of someone unlocking it. The door creaked open and in walked Katniss.

"Good luck, Marty. . ." Katniss said as she pulled me into a hug. When she had released me, she nodded over at a clear tube.

I turned toward the launching tube and started to walk over to it (still trembling with fear). Once I had walked in, a clear glass door slid shut behind me. I quickly turned around and looked at Katniss through the glass.

'_You can win this thing',_ Katniss said. I couldn't hear her through this d-mn sound-proof door, but I could still read her lips.

The metal plate started to rise under me, pushing me up into the arena. Once I had reached the inside of the arena, I glanced around and saw that I was completely alone. (The 'starting zone plates' are spread out in the arena in this story to make it a little different.)

The sound of a clock ticking down seconds and a male-electronic voice came on.

"**10-9-8-7-6"**

_This is it. Focus on getting outta here, McFly. Focus._

There was an orange and black back-pack that was perched by a large oak tree, about 10 yards in front of me.

I was going for that

"**5-4-3-2-1"**

An alarm sounded and I ran toward the backpack. I grabbed it by the handle and since I was running so fast, I tripped and fell on my back. I quickly stood up. Then a knife pierced the backpack. I looked to see who was the one that threw the knife, as expected. . . Erica.

**Hope ya'll liked it =) Erica's found him! Run, Marty, Run! **

**R&R. Kind reviews and no flames please. Thanks =) **

**A/N: OK, decide for Marty's weapons. Knife or Bow and Arrow? Or both? **

**-Scar**


	6. He's Missing

**The Games Will Change Everyone**

**(In this story, Jennifer knows about time travel)**

**Chapter 6: He's missing**

**Disclamer (Me in the Addams family) (Don't own that either):**

**Thing comes up from out of his box and hands me a piece of paper.**

**Me: Thank you, Thing**

**I unrolled the piece of paper and read:**

**Me: I do not own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, Mr. Young, Wizards of Waverly Place, My Babysitter's a Vampire, Good Luck Charlie, or Lab Rats. In conclusion: I don't own anything. **

Marty POV

_Running was all I could think about. Getting away from Erica was all I longed for. Living. Breathing. Surviving. I must survive the Hunger Games. I live in 1985. I am the world's first time traveler. I do not have anyone on my side. The DeLorean is my one way home. The arena is my enemy. The Capital is my enemy….. Everyone is my enemy now_

All these thoughts rushed through my mind as I scrambled around in the forest. Nothing was on my mind, but running. Then it hit me. Literally.

I had collided with another tribute. We both crashed to the ground and jumped away from each other. I got a good, five second portfolio of him. I recognized him to be one person. Chase Davenport. The small, highly-skilled tribute. He had blood running down the side of his neck from some other tribute's attack.

We exchanged stares and heavy breathing at each other. Then we both bolted off in separate directions, hoping that the other one hasn't thrown any weapon yet.

I ran across a rocky area and stumbled down a hill and into a lake with a loud splash. Clawing the water above me, I managed to get to the water's surface. I just stayed there for a second because I had thought I had heard something. Yep, I was right. Talking from a group. The worst part about it was that it was the Careers.

"Oh, man, did you guys see that boy's reaction when I got 'im?" PJ Duncan, the head of the Careers, questioned. The other Careers that were walking and laughing with him all nodded.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that 'World's first Time Traveler'!" PJ added.

Alex Russo spotted me trying to scurry out of the lake and out of sight. "Oh, look! There he is! Get 'im, PJ!"

The Careers started cheering as they followed my trail up into a tree. "Come on down here, McFly!" Max Russo demanded.

"No, thanks," I murmured to myself. Then I spoke up, "uh, hey, guys…come up here and get me…"

_Oh. Nice thinking, McFly! You don't have a freakin' plan to get yourself down on the ground without getting killed by these lunatics!_

**Same time in 1985.**

_Where was Marty? I haven't see him in school, town,…anywhere! Maybe I should just go ask Doc about where he is. He's gotta know. Right? It's not like Marty could just disappear from 1985._

Jennifer thought all of these things as she left her house and was on her way to the McFly's house to ask where Marty was.

Lorraine McFly opened the front door to Jennifer Parker, her youngest son's girlfriend. "Oh, hello, Jennifer," she greeted. "Come on in."

Jennifer walked right on in. "Um. Do you have any idea where Marty is?"

"We thought you might've known where he's run off to?" Lorraine questioned. The two exchanged confused looks. Then Jennifer lightened up. "Maybe Doc knows where he is?"

"That may be a good place to go next. I have a feeling that he might be over there."

XXXXXXXX

Jennifer walked out of the McFly's house and began to walk towards the garage behind the Burger King. She walked up to the garage side door and knocked. Doc opened up the door and let her in. "Hello, Jennifer," Doc greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, actually, I-Iwas wandering if you had any ideas of where Marty is?" Jennifer had a hopeful look on her face.

"That's what I was wandering, too," Doc pointed out. "You see, after I had returned to 1985 with a copy of the DeLorean made in 2015, I saw that the original DeLorean was missing from plain sight! It could only mean one thing: since Marty is the only outsider who knows where I hide my key…he has to have the DeLorean!"

Do you think that he time traveled some_time_?" Jennifer asked. Her face now grew full of fear, "maybe he's gotten hurt or kidnapped…or-"

"Now, Jennifer, we'll find him," Doc promised her. Then he lead Jennifer over to a small handheld monitor that was sitting on one of the work tables, picked it up and turned it on. "This will show what time the other DeLorean is right this very second! Why didn't I think of this at first?!" He punched in the DeLorean's code number that was installed in the car's circuitry, and pushed_ enter_.

The exact time and year flashed up on the screen….but there was an extra appearance. 2074 A.

"Uh. Doc? One question: What does the 'A' mean?"

"This is worst then I thought, Jennifer, Marty's in an alternate future!"

"What're we gonna do, Doc!? I mean, what kind of future is he in?"

Doc didn't answer for a couple seconds. "_Panem_," Jennifer heard Doc murmur.

"What's Panem?"

"It's one of the times I've visited before. Panem is the ruins of what used to be North America. One capital surrounded by outlying districts. Every district does one job for the Capital; Farming, Fishing, Transportation,…..Coal mining."

"Why'd you slow down on coal mining?"

"That's the alternate Marty's future district. District Twelve: The coal mining district. The worst district after what happened to Thirteen."

"What happened to District Thirteen?"

"It was…destroyed by the Capital because of the beginning of an uprising against the Capital. Yet, I'm afraid that he's already in danger. The 'Reaping' for the Capital's punishment called 'The Hunger Games' has already taken place. I'm afraid that Marty might've landed in the arena."

Jennifer laid off the questions for a while. "We've gotta get him outta there before something worse happens to him!"

Jennifer ran over to the driver's side of the DeLorean copy, opened the door, and jumped into the seat. I'll find him, Doc…"

"Jennifer, this is a risky situation-I outta go-"

"I don't care!" Jennifer retorted. "I'm getting him outta Hell by myself!"

XXXXXXXX

No one's POV

By nightfall, the tributes that surrounded the tree that Marty was hiding up in, were lounging around a small fire with their weapons handy. PJ was sticking the point of his sword into the flames and pulling it back every few seconds. The sword glowed orange on the tip, making PJ smile at his entertainment.

Alex Russo grinned at PJ's amusement and giggled, "boys."

"So, when are we gonna kill 'im?" Max asked, turning his head toward Erica.

"We'll kill 'im in the morning," Erica said before she shot a glare up at me. "Enjoy your last few hours of living, McFly…"

"Hey, why don't you just throw the sword?"

"Don't you dare get any smart ideas," Teddy retorted. Marty rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" Teddy stood up and loaded her bow, drew back the string, and released up in the air. Luckily, the arrow stuck in the tree bark right next to Marty's neck.

"Teddy, for the last time…We'll get him in the morning!" PJ hesitated, coughed, and then looked back at Teddy. "I'll kill him in the morning…"

Teddy sighed and sat down by the fire.

_Is there any way I could get outta their sight alive! _Marty sighed, then leaned back and rested his head against the tree trunk. He soon fell asleep.

**Note: It actually may be a couple weeks before I put up Lab Rats go Back to the Future part II. Probably the same with this story. R&R. No flames please =) There will be more weapon use in the next chapter, uh, probably =)Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Guest: You could say that this is sorta like the HG movie =) Your other questions will be answered throughout the story, so don't worry =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**EllyLovesLemonade: Hey, band buddy, LOL. Thanks =)**

**Jet'sFan15: Thanks! =) I totally agree about the weapon choice.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this chapter! =)**


	7. Escape into more trouble

**I don't own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, or any other shows/movies mentioned.**

**The Games Will Change Everyone**

**Chapter 7: Jennifer meets Katniss**

**Katniss POV**

As I stood in silence in the Games control room, I thought of the one time traveler, who I had actually made contact with…Marty McFly. _Why couldn't I have warned him as soon as I met him? _My eyes focused on the large screen in the front of the Control Room that featured the Live Action Hunger Games. The hidden camera filmed a couple of tributes-who I realized were the careers-lying around a tree with their weapons still in their grasps.

The boy, who was held hostage up in the tree, stirred and his eyes flickered awake. My eyes squinted at the boy's appearance and then went wide. The tribute boy was Marty! _How'd he get caught? _Then a hard feeling went down my back. Marty. Caught in tree. Tributes surrounded him…This is just like my Games…

Peeta approached behind me and set a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Do you think he'll survive?"

"Yes," I said without thinking. "I know he can make it past the Careers! He has to!…I may have only known him for a short time, but… he's smart. He can outsmart the Careers like 'that.' I said, snapping my fingers in a fast motion.

Peeta didn't have time to say anything else before I heard the familiar sound of three cannon-like booms. _Another time traveler?_ _I have to tell them to turn back the clock _(or go forward) _to their own time!_

I grabbed a hold of Peeta's wrist and dragged him all throughout the Control Center and out the door.

**Jennifer POV**

I clutched the steering wheel of the DeLorean Time Machine's copy. I then looked out the window and out to my new surroundings. Opening up the gull-winged door, I gasped at the view as I stepped out of the vehicle. 2074-A looked like a retro version of Hollywood with a touch of a Medieval side! But I had to remind myself what Doc told me before I left 1985: It may look nice on the outside, but it's cruel and deadly on the inside.

The sound of shoes on pavement had me face the direction of the noise. A girl who looked about my age, came running across the asphalt towards me and the time machine. "You need to get back in that thing and go!" The girl demanded as she was getting closer to me.

"No!" I retorted right away. My voice grew soft again, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He came here in a time machine that looks just like this one," I said while moving out of her view of the DeLorean.

Her face paled at the sight of the vehicle. "How'd you get a hold of that thing?" She said as she pointed at the time machine.

I skipped her odd question and asked another question that resembles my last one. "Was a boy driving this car?"

She nodded in agreement. "Is he about 5'4 and has brown hair?…Answers to Marty?"

My eyes grew wide with thanks and fear. "Yes! That's him! Marty McFly!…Where is he?"

"He's, um…"

"Wait. He's alive…right?" I struggled to choke out.

"Last time…I…checked…" Poor girl sounded like she was about to throw up.

"Where is he? What happened to him? You haven't hurt him, did you?" I began to get irritated at the girl and knew by the sight of her… that she had knew what happened to him.

"Come with me and we'll see what's going on…I mean no harm because I had to go through the same thing he's going through….Many of us have…" Her voice was calm and steady. She sounded like a character off a bad horror movie.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Believe me, I had no intensions on doing these Games in the first place. Follow me."

I turned around back to the DeLorean. I knew the girl was watching me because right when I turned around, she said, "It'll be fine. Right now, it's a matter of life…or death."

XXXXXXXX

**Marty POV**

My eyes flicked around my strange surroundings, then I realized where I was: The Hunger Games Arena. The circle (Or whatever shape the arena is) of pain and death. I sat up on the tree branch I had perched up on that night, and looked down to the ground where the ones that were waiting to kill me, slept.

_Now could be a good time to escape! _My heart raced and then slid up to my throat. A feeling of dizziness rushed over me and darkness crept over my eyes for less than a second.

I felt around for a sturdy branch under me with my foot. I found a thick stud and then started to edge my way down the tree. _Quiet, McFly! I wrong move, you're dead!_ I began to get dizzy again. _Oh, geez! Not again!_ I looked down to the tributes that now looked like they were severely shaking.

I thought I had crunched a branch underneath me, but I looked up in a daze of curiosity and saw a tribute that wasn't one of the Careers, crouching down by Benny's bag and digging through it like she expected Benny to wake up at any second. I recognized her from the training room; I believed her name was Echo.

I watched as she kept on digging as fast as she could in the small bag. Hands shaking, eyes snapping up every second. She grabbed a roll of coil from the bag and held up the shiny coil of metal wire. As soon as she had closed Benny's bag, Echo made a mad dash for the other side of the woods and out of sight.

As soon as I had reached the last branch before jumping the short distance to the ground, someone had grabbed a hold of my leg and threw me down to the dirt.

"I'm glad you can join us, McFly…"

**Uh-oh…He's got it coming…or does he? How is Jennifer going to react when she sees Marty in the Games? How'd you like it when Katniss met Jennifer? Did I mess with your minds a little? (You know, with Marty escaping so soon or not?) I've got ancestors that were into that 'physic stuff'. (Honestly, I think I might be something like that because, well, it's a long story, lol.**

**No flames please =) Thank you for reading this chapter =)**

**Reviews:**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm- Hey, don't worry about the backward reviews =) I'm glad you're enjoying this crossover! =)**

**Jet'sFan15- I guess I 'half-did' the way that Marty was gonna get outta trouble, but I kinda got him into even more trouble O.O**

**Heads up on my other stories' progress:**

**Broken: It's going through a lot of drafts for the third chapter.**

**Lab Rats go Back to the Future Part II: I'll update as soon as I can. (I've had a stomache virus that started up the day after Christmas and now, I'm just dizzy sometimes. I'm feeling better ,though =)**

**Trouble Makers: Also going through different drafts.**

**New story coming out in a couple days (or tomorrow) (Won't tell you what it's called, yet...): Several drafts and revisions are being currently made.**

**Forums: I've created a forum that is a roleplay thing just for kicks. (in the Lab Rats, 2012 section, but it's a crossover with Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure/Bogus Journey. Like I said: Just for kicks. LOL.**

**~Scar**


	8. Painful Escape into Darkness

The Games will Change Everyone

**Hey, here's a fact about me: You can spell DeLorean out of my full name if you take like eight letters out! =)**

I don't own Back to the Future, Hunger Games, or anything mentioned.

Chapter 8

Painful Escape into Darkness

_I'm glad that you can join us, McFly._ That short sentence from a venomous voice rang throughout my throbbing head. Everything was just so quick.

Pain shot up through my spine because of the major fall. I opened my eyes just enough to see who all was hovering over me. A thought was pushed to the front of my mind. _The Careers!_

"Did you think that you could outsmart us, '85?" Alex asked, clearly satisfied with the catch, which was **me**!

"What should we do with 'im?" Benny asked PJ.

"Kill him. Just kill him now!" Teddy demanded.

PJ took out his hunting knife and kneeled down beside my head. I shut my eyes to make sure he kept on thinking that I was unconscious. "You do know that you weren't gonna make it ot of these Games, _alive, _did you? Nah, of course not. You're not-or weren't smart enough to understand that…we're-us Careers-are smarter than you. Now, once I slit your throat open, we won't have to worry about time travel ever existing to teenagers in the future. The world will be better without you screwing things up." I could feel the sharp blade of the knife being pushed up on my throat.

I clutched the dagger that I held in my other hand. I quickly snapped open my eyes, rolled over sideways, jumped up, swung the blade of the dagger at PJ (barely slicing his stomach), and was prepared to fight for my life.

"PJ, use the sword!" Teddy said, throwing a sword at PJ, in which he grabbed.

He came at me with the sword, slowly backing me up into the corner of some boulders piled high.

"You're gonna get it now, McFly!" PJ hissed, slicing the air in front of me with the sword.

XXXXXXXX

Jennifer POV

The girl led me down a dark, narrow hallway. The walls on either side of me were plain with only grey paint covering them. Bright lights covered the narrow ceiling. I felt like I was walking through something that would lead me to 'The Twilight Zone.'

Nothing seemed safe around here; nothing probably _was _safe around here.

She led me around a corner and into an employee room, finding it empty, the girl walked in further and shut the door behind us. "Put these on," She said as she walked over to me with some black pants, and a black and red quarter-length shirt.

XXXXX

After I had changed into the new set of clothing, I walked over to the girl and asked, "What are these clothes for?"

"They make you blend in with the Game Makers. You can just walk right on into the Control Center without being recognized as a Time Traveler," She answered.

"Oh. By the way, I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Parker," I introduced myself as.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, the winner of the 74th Hunger Games," Katniss introduced herself as.

"Hunger Games?" I questioned.

"Yes. That's what Marty's in right now," Katniss said as she looked down at the ground.

"Show me," I demanded.

Katniss looked at me with a concered look on her face. "Our you sure you want to see the Games?"

"Yes," I retorted. "Show me."

Katniss turned toward the door and led me out and down the hall a ways. We entered a large, white-washed room filled with holographic devises and computer systems. Many people in uniform were seated by these holographic map tables, and right in front of the room was a large screen showing what was happening in the Games.

"-Looks like twelve is gonna be done…"

"-Get a cannon ready."

I watched as Katniss stopped in her tracks and her face paled. "Oh, my God…" Katniss murmured.

"What? Who's twelve?" I asked. Then I looked up at the screen to see a boy with blood smeared on his arms, fighting with an older, taller boy with a sword in hand. On the side of the screen, another monitor said, 'FIRE ACTIVATED'.

"Marty!" I yelped, "No!" I added, crying.

XXXXXXXXX

Marty POV

I yelped as I felt the blade of PJ's sword slide across my arm. The cuts weren't deep, but they hurt like hell. I looked at PJ, who had just looked down at his hand to see the cut I had made to the palm of his hand.

Crackling of wood made the Careers and I look towards where the sound was coming from. A bright orange light came hurdling toward us! A fire ball!

I took the Fire Ball coming at us as a good time to run for my life before I was hit or killed. I turned my back on the Careers, and then bolted the other direction. I could hear screaming from behind as the Careers fled from that area, which was now blazing with fire.

_Pain. Pain. Oh, God, the pain!_ I looked down at my arms; blood covered them.

Fire approached from behind and beside me. A fire ball came at my head, but I ducked and stumbled over a log, causing me to fall face-first into the dirt, which was not good because the dirt got into my wounds. I pushed myself up and stood up, then I began to run as fast as I could toward an area of the Arena that was not covered with ash and smoke.

But it was too late.

The ash and smoke kept on getting everywhere.

As soon as I got into a clear area, I looked up and saw the Cornucopia about thirty yards in front of me.

But before I could reach it, darkness crept up around the edges of my vision…Soon, I fell into some ashy brush and before I completely fell into complete darkness, I heard foot steps coming my way.

I knew my time was done.

**No flames please! R & R! :)**

**Reviews =):**

**Guest: Hi! =) Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for telling me that I was using the wrong 'Capitol'. I'll start writing 'Capitol' from now on =)**


	9. Allies?

**The Games Will Change Everyone**

**I don't own anything, got it? No Back to the Future, Lab Rats, any other characters, or anything! =)**

"**Allies?"**

Marty POV

As I came to, I started coughing some because on the smoke inhalation. My eyes darted around the patch of woods I was stranded in, but then I remembered I was in these stupid death games.

I stared directly at a large, ash tree in front of me. Someone was behind it because I could see the toe of a boot behind it.

I stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt from my pants. I noticed that there were now bandages around the more serious wounds on my arms from the fire. "What the-?" I glanced back at the ash tree to see if the person was still behind it; they were. I caught someone peeking out from behind at me, then they dove back behind the trunk.

"Uh, hello?" I managed to ask, drawing my knife to be prepared if it was someone searching for me to be their kill. "Hey, c'mon, I won't hurt you, unless you're wanting to…kill me."

"I won't kill you. I'm looking for my brother," A female voice said softly. She cautiously moved out away from the tree, and into my view.

I noticed a bold, white '3' on the sleeve of the blue jacket she was wearing. She also carried a make-shift spear that was made out of an oak tree branch, and a jagged piece of flint rock that was tied on the tip with some bark.

"Who's your brother?" I asked, releasing my grip on my knife when I saw her staring at it in fear.

"He's in the same district as me," the girl sighed. "I lost him when the Careers attacked us. I ran off when he stayed behind to fight them!"

_Was she talking about the same guy that PJ was talking about when they attacked __**me**__?_

Changing the subject, I asked, "Were you the one that did this?" I touched the bandage on my right arm.

The girl nodded microscopically. "You were burned and cut pretty bad, so I put some of this medicine I got from a parachute, on the major burn wounds on your arms, then wrapped them up…"

I looked back at the girl. "Thank you. Wait. Parachute?"

She nodded. "From Sponsors. Have you got any yet?"

"No, I don't think so…what do the parachutes hold?"

"Pretty much anything you absolutely need at the time."

"I'd really like a DeLorean Time Machine. Can I get that?"

The girl laughed a little, shaking her head. "You must be the world's first time traveler. Marty. I'm Bree."

"Why don't I see any other Tributes around besides the Careers?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? No one wants to die. A few of us are trying to find things that would help break the force field that surrounds the Arena…once we get out, we're going to attack the place that's holding the time machines and escape this alternate-joint," Bree explained. "The thing is…we can't find the force field."

I pointed to the sky. "There's your force field."

"I meant the part that is on the ground! Let's start looking around," Bree said before walking off toward where the fire had started.

Hesitantly, I followed her, knowing nothing of what was in store for us.

**Game Control Center**

Jennifer POV

Good news was that I found Marty and knew that he was alive. Bad news was that I might go back to 1985 alone…or with a dead body.

No. No, I couldn't think like that. Marty's smart when it comes to being an escape artist. He'll win these Games, but what happens after that? We go home?

I looked up at the screen to see…Marty and a girl! Who's he running around with?! Then I glanced down at the holographic map the Gamemakers were using to track people. I saw a number twelve and a three nearing toward the edge of the arena.

"Marty's the only future twelve in the Games," Katniss informed me. I turned around to face her and Peeta.

"Can't you help him? Why can't he get any of those parachute things I see other tributes getting?" I asked, full of many more questions for both of them.

"He doesn't have any Sponsors as I know of," Peeta said. "The others have Sponsors because there was a camera in the training hall the day before the games. Capitol residents everywhere were watching them train; then they picked out which one they thought had a good chance of winning the Games, and started to help them out."

"What do the parachutes contain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Medicine, food, anything that could help you survive," Katniss said.

"And the Capitol thinks Marty's going to die? That's why he's not getting anything?!" I asked, angry at anyone who was a citizen in the Capitol.

"Jennifer, relax. If we could bet on anyone in the Arena like the people in the Capitol do, I would bet on Marty," Katniss said.

**So, Katniss has got a 'bet' on Marty. Bree's looking for her brother. Jennifer's freaking out. (And so am I, LOL!) There's an escape plan beginning to form… And the whole nine yards =) No flames, please; I'm not an author. Thanks! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! =) **

**Reviews (:**

**Guest: Thanks again for reviewing! =) And flames are like, saying the story sucks and so on. The rating is based on the content… =)**

**Jet'sFan15: I think you're quite satisfied that Marty didn't die….and I updated. =) LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm: I'm glad you likey =) Thanks you and thanks again for reviewing!**


	10. Snow's Plan

**So sorry that I was gone for a long time. School's finally out for the summer, though! Anyway, since this is the Hunger Games, I'm sure some of you want to read a little blood and guts, LOL. Also, some people must die in the Hunger Games. If Capitol people are reading this, they must be bloodthirsty. Mwahahaha! Lol. (if I forgot to mention you down below this next line, I'll mention you in the next chapter, but I don't think I missed anybody…ANYWAY… Reviewers, thank you so much for your support!: **

**Jet'sFan15: Yes! I totally agree. Jennifer doesn't really want Bree in Marty's life…Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**Guest: Thank you for your continued support! No one's dead…yet. Sorry if that was a little confusing in the last chapter. I tend to write how my mind wants me to. Lol. Crazy mind… =)**

**Guest: Hi, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I can put in some Ethan and Sarah for you. I'd be glad to! Though their part is probably going to be in the next chapter. I promise! =)**

**Daydreamer299: Thank you for reviewing! =)**

**Don't touch that dial! We're back with more Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! **

**I don't own anything! **

Chase dragged himself toward the river. He recently had a run-in with the Careers. Chase had to find his sister, Bree. With her, they would both possibly win the Hunger Games. All he wanted to do was get out of these Games before-God-knows-what happens.

Chase hoped that nothing had happened to his sister. The last time he had seen her was when the Careers attacked the two of them, and managed to leave a large, bloody slit on his forehead. Since then, he hadn't heard the electronic chimes of a falling parachute that was for his own benefit. He's only heard faint chimes of Capitol parachutes a far distance away.

He had to find Bree. The first place he would look…was the Cornucopia.

XXXXXXXXX

Bree turned around to her partner-who's-supposed-to-help-her-find-her-brothe r-and -get-out-of-this-place-alive… Marty McFly.

Bree walked over and leaned against an ash tree. Looking down at the ground, making dents in the dirt with her boot. "Have you-" she looked up at Marty, "met the Mockingjay? Since you're from the same District…"

"The Mockingjay?" Marty questioned. _Who's the Mockingjay?_ "Is that a-"

"Symbol," Bree cut him short. "She's a symbol…of the rebellion. Panem against the Capitol. Against these Games…Marty, the Districts of Panem are the Capitol's 'play-things'. This-these Games, the scene.

"Wait. She? Katniss?" Marty questioned. "I don't think she mentioned that to me when I first met her. I mean, I saw this weird bird pin on her jacket, but-was that a Mockingjay?"

Bree nodded once. "Yes. Christ, Marty. Even I know that, and _I'm_ not from your District!"

"Will you quit saying that District Twelve is my home! I'll tell you again: Hill Valley, California is my home! I came from the year 1985! God D-MN it!" Marty shouted, causing his throat to be raw from yelling, and the lack of water. Since the incident with the Careers, Marty hasn't been near water. He was sure that Haymitch was yelling at the screen…telling him to find water. _Water is your new best friend_. He could hear Haymitch's voice say in his head.

Speechless, Bree didn't know what to say next. "Then let's just go find my brother…and I'll get out of your life for good," Bree growled. She turned, then started to walk toward the Cornucopia, weapon drawn.

Marty rolled his eyes. "Bree…Hey, Bree…Why are you heading to the place where the Careers stash everything?" _Oh, crap!_ Marty ran after her. "HEY, BREE! DON'T GO THAT WAY!"

When he reached her, Bree smacked him hard on his face. "Shut up! Do you want to get us killed _today_?!"

Marty shook his head, then looked up at the force field in the sky because it was getting dark strangely fast. "What are they-?"

"They're bloodthirsty…" Bree said. Her eyes were wide with fright. She grasped her spear, making her knuckles turn white, then aimed the point of the spear in front of her. Bree sighed. "Marty, I-"

"Shh!" Marty shushed. The howls of the Capitol's mutated DNA dogs were heard. "What the h-ll?""The Capitol's mutations! They won't go after anyone but tributes! And the last I checked, were tributes!" Bree said, freaking out. She grabbed Marty's hand and yanked him in the direction away from the dogs.

When they ran past a large rock formation, two more mutated dogs appeared out of the dead leaves, then ran after Marty and Bree. Bree flicked her head around, noticing the dogs, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The dogs that were chasing Marty and Bree split up. Some were sensing more tributes close by, following their scent. The pained cries of a few dogs that had went to find the other tributes were heard.

Marty looked at Bree, still running. "Bree. Find a place to hide from the dogs and Careers, I'm heading into the Cornucopia for equipment…"

"Marty, no! You'll die out there! Mines are planted everywhere!" Bree retorted. Marty aggressively shoved her to the side near thick vegetation. Then, he ran to the big metal structure in the middle of the Cornucopia…but he stopped and crouched down behind some bushes because he saw the Career camp. His old pal, PJ, was over there yelling at Erica, who was yelling back at him. _Probably because they were upset that I got away_, Marty thought.

XXXXXXXXX

In the Game Control Center, President Snow and Seneca Crane were walking around, keeping their eyes on the big screen. The screen was showing Marty near the Career camp in the Cornucopia. A large pile of supplies were stacked up in a neat pile by the Careers' lean-to. It also showed Chase, who was about twenty yards away from where Marty was at. Chase glanced over at Marty, realizing that he was very close to him.

"PJ!" Teddy called. "Look!"

PJ turned around to see smoke rising above the canopy of the forest. "Idiots," PJ commented under his breath. "Erica! You're coming with me. Teddy, you stay here and watch the supplies!" He and Erica ran off into the forest, weapons drawn.

Teddy loaded her bow and sat there waiting for someone to come and try to get some of the supplies.

Chase used his bionic abilities to map out where all the mines were located around the pile of supplies. He bolted out of the bushes, heading straight for the pile, jumping over where the mines were located.

"Ahh. Looks like he's figured it out," Snow commented. Seneca nodded in agreement.

"Look at the McFly boy. I believe he's waiting for those mines to go off so he can get something the easy way," Seneca said.

"We're not going to let him have an easy way. He needs to be eliminated so the other time travelers will never get the idea of time traveling," Snow said. "Because of him, they all think they can control the future."

"Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe the District Nine girl or the District Three boy will kill him for you. Oh, it looks like you're about to get your wish." Seneca pointed to the screen. Marty jumped out of the bushes and ran straight for the pile that was the farthest away from Teddy. Chase saw him, then attacked him. They wrestled each other the ground, until Chase pinned Marty down_. _"Where's my sister!?" he demanded.

"She's safe! I swear! I-I didn't kill her!" Marty exclaimed. His heart was pounding eighty-eight miles per hour.

Bree ran out from the woods, screaming. "Chase! CHASE! Get off of him!" She ran over and pried Chase off of Marty, who scrambled to his feet, prepared to actually fight the next attack.

"Chase, its okay! I found him! This is Marty. He's on our side," Bree explained. "Look. Let's just find the others and find the force field so we can bust it open."

What they didn't know, was that Teddy was watching the whole scene, eager to make an attack on them. She would…oh, she would destroy them, even if it takes her life.

XXXXXXXX

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Jennifer were in the 'lobby' of the training center. They were watching the Games on the large flat screen that was for the Sponsors to watch their favorite tribute. Jennifer didn't like most of the people of the Capitol's fashion sense. Way too creepy…

"Nine looks like she's gonna kill your boyfriend, Jennifer," Haymitch said. They could tell by the slang in his voice that he was drunk.

"Haymitch. This isn't a joking matter. You're drunk!" Katniss retorted.

"He needs to stop getting himself out in the open. I told him: 'don't die; stay alive.' He's turning that around saying: 'let's all just try to get killed by the Careers,'" Haymitch said lazily. "Look. Snow hates McFly. Thanks to the tracker in his arm, they can set off any traps he's near. That's what happened with him and those mutts…"

"I think he's got a point there," Peeta said, looking at Katniss.

"Just one thing: How are we going to get the tracker out of him? Tell someone to rip it out for us?" Jennifer asked, confused.

"Exactly," Haymitch said. "But he might bleed to death…"

"Next topic," Jennifer hesitated, disgusted.

**Well, Three pages. You're welcome! =) Please, no flames. Please! Thank you! =) Listen, you guys are awesome! Hey, I will update Lab Rat and Lab rats go Back to the Future Part II very, very soon. I'm nearly finished with both of them. With this story, I'll just tell you that the next chapter involves the force field and the other tributes that are on the good side. =) Thank you for reading this! =)**


End file.
